Second Chances
by fanfics4you
Summary: They were married once-misunderstandings tore them apart. What happens when life gives you a second chance? Do you take it or just let it go? In which Oliver Queen is about to get married to Laurel Lance but is falling for his ex-wife Felicity Smoak. [Olicity] [AU] RxR
1. Prologue

**Hola, Arrow Fandom xD Sup? So, this happens to be my first Arrow fanfic-and I really hope you guys like it. Please feel free to share your opinions. Constructive Criticism is appreciated, flames however are not.**

**Thank you xD **

**Disclaimer : You know it.**

"_**Letting go doesn't mean giving up, but rather accepting things that cannot be."**_

**Prologue :**

The hallway was almost silent and Felicity bit her lip as she walked through it, her feet moving across the shiny floor producing small thuds. Her heart was thumping in her chest as she clutched the ring tightly between her index finger and thumb. She almost felt like hyperventilating as tears collected in her eyes.

She didn't know what convinced her to do this. For the past three years, it had been this ring she had clung to and it was because of it she hadn't let herself fall in love again. She guessed it was because of John Diggle's deep words that hit a nerve.

She stopped momentarily midway-the hallway leading to so many memories erupting in her mind. It was the hallway to his house-_their _house. She shook her head no that was in the past-she wouldn't think of it, she _couldn't _think of it. She couldn't let herself feel vulnerable again, she mused to herself as she resumed walking.

It was weird how during her worst times it was their memories that gave her the strength but now, all they brought was immense pain. She was grateful for the life she was given with him but now, watching him go-it _hurt_ and the irrational part of her brain hoped she wouldn't have met him.

Each minute that passed, seemed like an hour while her pace seemed slow. She wanted to get away from this-to be away from _him _because then only she can forget about him and carve a new life for herself.

Years ago, the idea didn't appeal much to her but then, she didn't have a choice-she had to leave him and she hoped that separation might have made her hate him, might have eradicated those strong feelings for him. The pain he made her go through might have erased that flame of love for him inside of her.

But who was she kidding? She finally had admitted to herself.

She was in love with him.

She always has been in love with him and coming back, she wanted to chuckle to herself-it was a stupid decision on her part, just brought them back. The tears peeked through the corner of her eyes as they finally dropped in twin sets.

_I love you, Felicity. I'm in love with you._

_This is our apartment, our home._

She just wanted to get rid of them, of him. She wanted to let go because no matter what, he would never be hers. Because no matter even if she hated him-

She couldn't stop loving him.

Her panda flats moved against the floor as she stopped in front of the door. Removing her spectacles from her left hand, she rubbed her eyes, trying to remove the moisture. The ring for a moment fixated itself in her thumb as she blinked-hoping her eyes weren't red. Giving her cheeks one final rub, she took a deep breath.

She could do this.

She had to let go.

She _needed _to let go.

Wearing her specs-she knocked on the door. The words Oliver Queen were protruding in white, in contrast with the black door. She remembered when her name was etched their as well-and she wondered how long did it take Oliver to remove it?

Her thoughts had always gone tangentially and now, they were heading off in the wrong direction because at this point all she could think about was their memories-which was very wrong since all it was causing her was pain and she was indeed marking the end of it. She hoped this ring would be the end of it-returning it back meant that she was finally moving on with her life, alone-without him.

"Felicity?" His voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she couldn't help but wonder if he would call her with the same intensity when he finally marries _her._

"Oliver," She spoke, hoping her voice came out strong. A small grin took its place across her pale face-"I came here to-"

"_Ollie! Is that the pizza guy?" _

Felicity's heart thudded. Of course she would be here. They were supposed to get married in a week, did she expect any less? Her eyes were beginning to burn and she took a deep breath, "I just came here to return this." She moved her right hand forward and his eyebrows hiked up. "Felicity-" Before he could continue further, she shoved the ring in his hand. "I just came here to return it. Give it to Laurel," She breathed-"She-she deserves it more."

Oliver's head tilted towards one side momentarily, his mouth parting open but Felicity cut him short-"Actually don't. I mean, why would Laurel want my wedding ring? She would want a new one-"She spoke, "But you can give it to her if you want, I mean-it is yours now. I just came here to return it." She knew she was about to enter he babble zone and God knew, this was the worst timing ever because any minute-she might burst and start crying. She just clutched her hands together and stared down on the ground.

"Felicity," His voice was soft and she finally looked up. Her cobalt eyes meeting his blues. "This was yours. I can't keep this-" He was about to move his hand but Felicity stopped him, "No. Like you said we're friends now, and I need to get rid of this-of our past." She finally said the truth, "In order to begin a new relationship-we need to get rid of the old one." She said with eventuality and Oliver felt his heart break as he stared at her.

Needing to get rid of it?

"Be happy Oliver," She spoke softly, her voice breaking, "Don't let her go." She turned around-not giving him a chance to speak, afraid that his words might hold the power to convince her.

It was done.

She had finally let go of the thing that had her clung to the past.

She had accepted reality.

Laurel was his future, she was his past.

Laurel was his future wife, she was his ex-wife.

**How was it, share your opinion?Please PM or review me about it. My first arrow fanfic, hope you guys like it! X**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Thank you xD**


	2. Chapter One : The Circle of Life

**So, hey guys. How are you all doing? I hope everything is okay! Stay happy, every one of you is beautiful.**

**Wait, the last line came out of nowhere. Oh, well-I mean it :D**

**Thank you all so much! To say that I was thrilled would be an understatement. I honestly, expected a few reviews-very few though and my eyes literally just popped out when I saw twenty six reviews. Like really? Olicity is an awesome ship and I just love angsty fics. God, knows how many times I have googled a fic post 2x13 just to see Oliver chase after Felicity.**

**Wait, where was I?**

**Yup, thank you so much - Guest(1),LoveUrSpell88,lucy1997,SisterRose94,Lillovingreading,AvengerGil17,Gin2a,Guest(2),guest(3),guest(4),RinaTui,bdbouchra,Randi,Emilyhotchner-Olicity-bethyl,guest(5),hal, ApekshaStar,Ruxi23,zadeobssessed92611,inspirechangesa,she doesnt mind,ForeverLoveAlways,Killian07,wellwisher123,Tyg452.**

**And thanks to those to who faved and followed my story. Thank you, thank you *Throws Stephen Amell's shirtless pics.***

**A/N :**

**So many people don't read author's note. But please read this? Please?**

**So, I know I got such a good response and you guys expect a lot from me, hope I did justice to the characters.**

**Oliver and Felicity's characters are a tad bit difficult to portray-and I really hope I have done justice to them. However, if you feel something different-please review or PM me regarding it. **

**I am just a sixteen year old and if you do give me some pointers-it would help me. However, they should be polite. It's called constructive criticism for a reason. No flames.**

**A/N : (Again do read)**

**In this story, two stories will play. Olicity flashbacks and the current scenario, of course. In this chapter there is no flashback but soon, the story would unravel. Thank you if you stick around.**

**So, are you still here? Awesome! Let's start!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the plot.**

"**What is yours, will always come back to you." **

**Chapter One : The Circle of Life.**

The circle of life. Felicity often wondered, why it was called a circle at the end of the day. People had given her a couple of answers-well, mostly _Google_ but what came out was that what has started will end at some point or what has gone will at some point appear again in your life, sooner or later.

Or well, to it say it simply karma is a bitch. It catches up, always.

Not, that Felicity did anything bad. She didn't have anything to be afraid of-but the circle of life was catching up to her. Her past was catching up to her.

**xxx**

The sun was shining brightly, adding distinct colours to the sky. It was crisp sky blue with certain shades a vermillion peeking through it like a small child behind the curtains. The clock struck ten thirty am in the morning and the occupant of the house leaned against the peach couch and sniffed loudly.

The lights weren't switched on-the big glass window allowing the sun light to penetrate her house and lit it up. The atmosphere was upbeat in one sense, but it really wasn't. The news the occupant had just received had shattered her and the surroundings didn't help much.

She sobbed softly, a part of her hurt because of the news and another one shattered because no one cared enough to tell her. Her petite body shook as she leaned against her peach sofa. Rubbing a tissue against her red nose, she sniffed. Her knees were buckled as she hid her head, her spectacles discarded long ago, back in her bedroom. The lone tissue fell across the floor-accompanying the others as she reached for another. She didn't even make an effort to rub her cheeks, she knew-the tears would keep on falling no matter what.

A soft knock echoed as Felicity frowned, looking up. She blinked, the water in her eyes didn't pour down though. It was an early Sunday morning, usually no one graced her house at this time. Standing up, she wore her fuzzy slippers-walking across the small path that lead to her white door. Pulling the skin on her cheeks she tried to remove the trace of tears before taking a deep breath. She really wanted to be left alone at this point and she really hoped that the person on the other side wouldn't notice the cluster of tissues on her couch.

Opening the door, she was ready to open her mouth-when her eyes widened momentarily, "Ray?"

Ray Palmer grinned lightly before stepping aside a little bit. Behind him stood, Iris West and Barry Allen. "What-what are you guys doing here?" She spoke, her voice wavering-which didn't really go unnoticed by her friends.

"Do we really need a reason to be here?" It was Barry who spoke, his signature smile on his face that made him look like a child. Iris stepped forward, her hands opening as she embraced the blonde, "Sweetie, we saw the news." Her voice was soft like a mother comforting her child and for a split second, Felicity missed her mother too. Her hands rubbed across her back and she tried to stop but the tears just wouldn't stop.

She didn't realise that the three had stepped inside-the door shutting promptly.

She didn't know how long she cried.

At this point time didn't seem to be an important factor to her and her friends thought so too.

She cried-cried for the family she had lost and for the supposed family who didn't care enough .God, why can't she ever have a father? Unchecked tears poured down her cheeks as she sobbed her heart out. Iris' hand rubbed her back. Ray clutched her hand firmly, sitting on the maroon settee that he had pulled from the other end of the room. Barry chose to sit on the other side of Felicity, the recently engaged couple embracing Felicity.

What felt like hours later her sobs had turned into hiccups. Barry got up as he made a beeline towards the kitchen bringing a glass of water for his blonde friend. "Here," He spoke softly-as Felicity pulled away from Iris before taking the glass and shooting Barry a grateful smile.

"You okay now?" Ray asked softly and Felicity nodded. "Thank you." She told her best friends, appreciative of their support. Deadly silence ensued for a split second as she placed the empty glass on the couch, besides the lone tissue box. No one knew what to say, afraid something might lead to a break down all over again.

A sudden realisation dawned on Felicity as she looked at Ray, "How did you guys know, again?" She murmured, "The news. It's all over it." He answered, squeezing her hand when a small tear trickled down her cheek, "He died a week ago. No one informed me." She said, her voice breaking.

This was what hurt the most. People back in Starling were aware of how close she was to Robert Queen. Growing up her entire life, she was devoid of fatherly love and when she met _him -his _father, he became her father. He became someone she looked up to and she called him _dad. _Initially, she thought that the word might seem foreign to her lips-but as it turned out, it wasn't. Because he was her dad in every literal sense.

Even after she left Starling, he called her up-to check on her. Sometimes he called Ray too-just to ask, what was up-because apparently, Felicity had a habit of not disclosing her problems. He thought she didn't know, but she did. He supported her-

And now he was gone.

And as if the grief wasn't enough, it was the fact that no one had the decency to call. If it hadn't been for John-who Felicity was glad that had called just to comfort her-only to discover that she wasn't informed in the first place.

She knew they parted of at a sour note-but couldn't he have called once? Ask someone else to do so?

"They didn't call." She spoke again as she cried, "I got to know along with the world. hey could have informed me earlier."She leaned her head on Iris' shoulder, "No one cared."

The bell rung once again and this time it was Iris who got up. Opening the door-it was Courtney Palmer who stood on the other side, her hands in the air as she showed them the box of Dunkin Donuts, "I come bearing gifts," She said as she stepped inside.

Felicity smiled lightly as Barry spoke, "We will always care."

Some people always care.

**xxx**

"Oliver," The twenty nine year old looked up, his blue eyes looking at his friend, "Yes, Digg?" He spoke, pushing himself backwards as he stood. Reaching over, he switched off his computer before standing up.

"You didn't tell her." His words were crisp and to the point. This had always been his attitude and it was one of the qualities he appreciated about him.

"I didn't," Oliver didn't choose to elaborate further. He knew Digg was close to Felicity and he might have told her. Honestly, he had thought about calling her initially-but then his thumb would just hover above her contact name, her beautiful smile enlightening his phone screen. There was a traitorous part of him that wanted to talk to her, to tell her, to just want to hear her voice-while another just loathed her and he let the latter dominate. Even now it was a matter of heart and mind.

No, he won't call her just for him to get hurt further.

"She had the right to know, Oliver." He looked at him, his arms crossed across his chest and Oliver chose that moment to escape the room-moving past him, "I figured out somebody else would tell her."

Digg cursed under his breath, following him out of the room. Oliver stiffened momentarily but then relaxed, realising he wasn't bringing the topic of her again.

"You are wrong, Oliver. That girl loved him and she deserved to know. Don't you think after all that she has ever done for you, the least you could have done is call her?"

Needless to say, he was wrong.

Oliver bit back a growl. Talking about her had always been his Achilles heel. He turned around, his blue eyes looking up for a split second before he closed them-momentarily though. Even now the thought of her, brought out emotions that he had buried a long time ago. "It hurts too much." He said trying to shrug off the topic. They reached near the stairs and Diggle didn't talk further, which Oliver was grateful for.

"Good, you two are here." It was Moira Queen's voice that snapped their attention. Oliver furrowed his eyebrows, a small part of him happy when he saw her. For the past one week, she wasn't in the right state of mind, no one was as a matter of fact.

Robert Queen was a great man. Sure, Oliver would admit he had his fair share of flaws, but in the end-who doesn't? He was a great father. And his death had been a shock and shook the Queen family to the core. He never thought-his father would leave them so suddenly, he hadn't even watched Thea get married and his heart broke when he thought of his sister. She was the closest to him. If they would have known his demise was so close, Oliver would have made sure that he spent every moment with him. If only. His father had died of a heart attack. When it did occur, of course it was a matter of concern and they made a mental note to take care him in every way possible. Only they didn't get another chance when two days post his cardiac arrest, he died in his hospital bed.

Moira was devastated. Oliver was pretty sure she wouldn't have been standing right here, looking presentable if it hadn't been for Thea. A surge of pride washed over Oliver. At twenty one, even though she was the youngest-she still tried to be strong. She put her grief on one side to help her mother, and that was commendable.

"Jean is here, we need to discuss the will."

Oliver nodded as he started his trip down the stairs. Diggle followed suit.

**xxx**

"We need to clean this area," Felicity mumbled as she stood up. Her eyes wondered off to the discarded tissues, "So much of tissue papers. You know Walmart has a sale for these things? Along with others of course. And the price was so cheap-and now I've just used it too much and they would literally rip me off of money-I don-" Her mind was trying to channel her emotions this way, which-eh, wasn't really a surprise.

"Felicity," Courtney placed her hands on her shoulder and she breathed deeply, "We'll get you tissues. Now, take a deep breath." Felicity did as she was told and opened her eyes a second later, "Iris and I will clean this up. The boys will get the donuts and Twister." She spoke with a smile.

"I don't think-"

"You are stuck with us Smoak, stop complaining."

"Fine, what about me?"

"Go get a hot shower. We'll spend the entire day together. A game of twister, lunch and then a movie night. We'll watch toy story, catch up on Game of Thrones and then, the weird Sherlock and female show that you have been dying to show us." Iris spoke, and Felicity couldn't help but add.

"Elementary."

"What?"

"The show, it's called Elementary." Iris chuckled and nodded. A sudden thought entered Felicity's mind and a part of her knew that they were trying to cheer her up and she shouldn't bring it up but she did, never the less. "You know, the funeral is day after tomorrow."

"Then we'll go with you." Ray's answer was almost instantaneous and Felicity nodded, running a hand through her hair. A small smile played on her lips, "I should probably get on with the shower."

Courtney nodded, "Probably." She turned and looked at her husband, "You call Caitlyn and Cisco too."

Barry chose to interrupt at this point, "I did call them. Apparently they are stuck in traffic, on the other side of the town."

Iris' eyebrows hiked up, "What were they even doing there?" After seeing Barry shrug, all she did was roll her eyes.

"Get going now!" Courtney said as she pushed Felicity through the bathroom that was just behind her couch.

Felicity sighed as she stepped inside the white tiled room. Her gaze instantly turned towards the mirror as she let out an inaudible gasp as she saw herself. Her hair was messed up, her nose pitch red-which oddly reminded her off Rudolph the red nose rein deer-God, was her mind messed up? Shaking her head, she turned around-ready to take a shower.

She can get over this.

She will get over this.

**xxx**

"According to the will set up by Robert James Queen," Jean began as she sat on the plush sofa, Walter Steele-the eldest Queen's dear friend and CFO of QC, sat beside her-peeking through the papers every now and then.

"Thirty percent of the shares belong to QC goes to Thea Deardan Queen," Jean spoke, her tone informal-knowing she was talking to her friends. She spoke straight to the point. Thea seemed to nod at this as she sat on the opposite couch right beside her mother. Oliver sat on her other side. Laurel, Tommy and Diggle stood right behind them, ready for moral support. Laurel's hand rested on Oliver's shoulder-the diamond ring she wore on her ring finger sparkling bright. In normal situations, she would have tried to hide it, but Jean and Walter were friends. Ollie had recently proposed to her-two days back. It came of as a big surprise, after all they had been together for a year only but Laurel knew she loved him and clearly, he loved her back. He wasn't ready for her to reveal the news to the media-Robert's Queen death already creating a scenario, which was surprising since the news was released early that day.

"Thirty five percent of the shares that belong to the company, I hand over to my beloved son Oliver Jonas Queen." Jean read off and Oliver frowned. Wait, thirty five?-what about the other-"Jean," Moira spoke-"You might have read something wrong, Darling. That is just sixty five percent."

Jean smiled at Walter, as if asking him to take over. Walter chose to put this statement lightly. He had to think before he spoke, "Moira, have you heard of the company Oracle?" The female in question nodded.

"Well, the company's success rate has achieved another height due to the company's power being shifted to two CEOs instead of one. Recent results have shown that having two CEOs instead of one, can help a company accomplish more by delegating different roles to each head. Robert presented this idea to the board of directors and they agreed to it," He spoke-his British accent prominent. "It provides increased scope with broader capacity and since Oliver had been involved in the company for some time now, Robert thought his work load would become less and the company can achieve new heights even in his absence." He took a deep breath, firmly ending his speech.

"I'm not sure where you are heading with this conversation, Walter." Moira spoke, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I am saying that, Robert Queen has placed two CEOs to take his place after his demise. The first one being Oliver while the second person will stand by him and is also the owner of the left thirty five percent of the shares belonging to QC."

"And who is that?" It was Laurel who put up the question.

"Felicity Smoak."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always appreciated. Again, please take a look at the second Author's note for anything else. <strong>

**In famous words of an awesome author, 'Tarafina'- Reviews are lifeblood. (I hope she doesn't mind me using this. Thank you so much for everything : D**

**Also, I have a dilemma.**

**Thea/Roy or Thea/Tommy? Please pm or review. They dominate our thoughts and make us write.**

**Team Olicity : D**

**Signing out, **

**Fanfics4you **


	3. Chapter Two : Decisions

**Holy Shit. Twenty eight reviews. When I first wrote the last chapter, I was afraid because well-I received such an awesome support for the last chapter and I just didn't want to disappoint you all. Thank you much though. You guys made my day :D**

**It is because of you guys we write and to have people out their boosting us just encourages her to do more. Thank you so much! **

**I am so sorry for the delay. I am from India, and here they focus like very much on studies. I am in 11****th**** and I had like three papers before and now I have continuous papers throughout the week **** So, it is kinda difficult jotting up time but I'll try my best.**

**Hope you stick around.**

**Now, some here are some answers :**

**BlueSkittlez( Lemme just say, I love the name) : The two chapters were meant to be different The first one is the prologue and an upcoming event. The story begin in Chapter 1 and will thus lead us to the event in the prologue. A prologue is just like an introduction. I just wanted to showcase that it is ultimately about the dynamics of Olicity's relationship plus Laurel. Thank you for the review! **

**As for Laurel. Personally, I tolerate her. I mean I know she is nice and all but I can't bring myself to enjoy her scenes that much. They are moments when I do like her, but then they are ruined cause of her track record. She was best with Tommy :/In this story however, she will remain in her character and we will see jealous Laurel (Oliver brings out the worst in her) and nice Laurel too. Like I said, in character. **

**Now, my friend SilverKnot did give me some pointers. And I appreciate it. I have worked extra hard on this chapter and I really hope you guys like it. Like I said, constructive criticism is appreciated, Flames are not.**

**Also, can anyone Beta chapters for me? I'll be grateful to you. PM me if interested! :D**

**Now, before we begin.**

**Thank you to all (In no particular order) : Lady Paine( Can I just say, I love goodbye Stranger?)chloelovestvdspnhod, sleepy ferbie, Chelsea, TeamFreewill28,kimminightwing, , sweety23,wazo29, ApekshaStar,Wellwisher123, SilverKnot, NYZ2010, nerdydoll, idjkitten, guest(1), Randi,Lililovingreading, roseberrygirl, RinaTui, Tired (haha :p), annepenadragon,guest(2),Tyg52,DouDoune94, lucy1997.**

**I am sorry if I'm missing someone.**

**Now, I see some people reviewed for the second time and I love you for it. *Throws STEMILY pics from Flarrow screening***

**Also, a big big thanks to anyone who faved or favourited the story. Or the author, meeeeee :D**

**I love all of you though :D *Throws virtual cookies at all* **

**The timeline is set this way. I think in the show, the age difference between Oliver and Felicity, is what? Three years? **

**I am not too sure though.**

**TIMELINE :**

**Oliver Queen met Felicity Smoak met each other in 2007. Oliver Queen was just twenty two while Felicity Smoak had recently graduated from MIT and was just twenty one. Laurel was twenty two. **

**They met each other seven years ago.**

**That being said, let's begin-shall we?**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the plot.**

"_**You can never hate the person who you once loved more than anything."**_

**Chapter Two : Decisions**

"No, absolutely no!" The sounds of the blonde woman ricocheted across her small townhouse. Her friends cringed momentarily before gaining their momentum back. The blonde however, continued to pace across the small path that led to her door, before turning about and heading towards her television.

Why can't God just limit the drama for once?

She was feeling good. She was still in her pyjamas and they were already one movie down. A box of mint chip was already eaten and she had almost forgotten about the horrible day. The hot shower had indeed helped her and she had finally let a smile grace her face, a genuine one for the first time in what seemed like hours.

But then all hell broke loose.

One single phone call and that was all it took. If she knew that today her call list would actually suck, she would have cancelled her subscription. Anything would be better than this.

This was blasphemy.

It wasn't as if the Queen family didn't hate her enough. Felicity had in come in terms with that fact in the past few hours. She knew that they weren't on the best terms but they still had that formality lingering as a thread between Oliver and Felicity. Her apparent perception broke when no one had the decency to call from that side and as painful as it had been, she had drunk the bitter potion and had accepted that, no one cared.

Not even for formality sake.

Which sucked to be honest. But in the past three years, Felicity had endured a lot of stuff. And she had now accepted it whole heartedly that none among that family cared, well-except John Diggle-who Felicity looked up as a brother and of course,

Robert Queen.

When Felicity and Oliver parted ways, the media had turned frenzy. She still vividly remembered the time when she was being called a gold digger, a whore whose entire plan was to just trap a Queen and then just to get away with the property. She remembered when he out of all-

She didn't want to think about it.

That is why she chose to leave without even asking for a penny. Getting money wasn't her intention to begin with. She was a MIT graduate for God sake. She had the power to earn and fend for herself. But the accusations were just too much and now it seemed, that everything they ever spoke about-was coming to life.

Yay, another way to crush Felicity Smoak.

She knew at this point she should acknowledge that his father had placed something in her name but she couldn't. Because that belief had been overshadowed by the oncoming fear. Working with him of all people.

Oliver.

She stopped, sitting on her couch. Her eyes turned into slits as she massaged her temples. The index finger and middle fingers of her hands, massaged the ends as she tried to get rid of the oncoming headache.

"Felicity, you need to calm down-"Caitlyn hadn't even completed the sentence when Felicity bombarded at her, "Calm down!" Oh no, it was her loud voice. But honestly, did they expect anything less out of this situation?

"I have just received a call from their lawyer stating that I have inherited thirty five percent of the Queen Consolidated-" Felicity took a deep breath, damn that word was long, "shares and you are asking me to calm down?! He wanted me to be the CEO!"

Iris winced as she watched her best friend start a rant yet again. Her heart throbbed in her chest for the poor girl, who definitely had too much to endure that too in one single day. A small part of her was happy that Robert Queen was considerate enough and she even let it show on her face, until it all vanished after seeing her reaction.

Clearly, she wasn't happy. Now, Iris had never met Oliver Queen but she had heard stories about him. A part of her was still sad and maybe it was Queen's lucky stars that forbade their meeting or else Iris would have made sure that the guy never came near her best friend ever again. It had only been three years, since they became friends, post her apocalyptic relationship but Iris knew enough about that damned family that made her hate them.

Well, except Robert Queen.

She remembered Felicity always spoke so highly of him, like he was her father and that is exactly what he did.

Acted like a father.

"No!" It was firm and Iris closed her eyes momentarily planning a scheme in her head just to convince her. "Call Donna, "She heard Courtney whisper to Caitlyn and her eyes caught Iris' who blinked, understanding what she was up to.

Felicity had endured a lot of stuff in these past three years and it was the time the course of life changed.

Not that she hadn't shaped a great life for herself but that girl deserved better.

She deserved the best.

And her family and friends would make sure she gets it.

**xxx**

"How can he do that?" Laurel whispered to herself, the reality of the situation hitting her. She was curled up on her couch, a blanket draped over her. It was late in the evening and she had lost track of how long she had been sulking in here.

The news they had received had hit the family hard. While some reacted harshly, calling the will false. Laurel reacted emotionally. She knew she wasn't close to the eldest Queen but this news seemed liked a crasher.

A constant reminder that she can never be Felicity.

She didn't want to be the CEO. No, this isn't what she wants but it is the fact that in his death, he chose _her _to be with him.

It wasn't like she wasn't insecure enough. She wanted to scoff at it. There was a time that she and Felicity were friends….sort of. Albeit, they started of wrong. But can you honestly blame her? She came between her and her Ollie and destroyed the little world she had created for herself. She didn't know, how she got over him. Honestly, she never got over him but when she watched the two, it was like she was the outsider. Like she was the third wheel to a fully functioned car.

And so she stood in the shadows. She had suppressed her feelings for _Ollie _and had moved on,but then-then, life happened.

And it was the so called couple caught in the cross-hairs.

At that point Laurel made sure that she would be there for her friend. And soon, Oliver reciprocated her feelings and Laurel realised she was fooling herself all along. She never got over _him. _She even remembered cursing herself for ever believing that she and Oliver were nothing.

Laurel and Oliver were _everything. _There was a reason it didn't work out between Oliver and Felicity. Her eyes flickered towards the ring that rested on her finger. It was a symbol, a symbol of their love.

A love she wasn't going to let go of.

Laurel Lance had lost Oliver Queen to Felicity Smoak once.

She'll be damned it she let that happen again.

**xxx**

"Oliver, I think that is enough." Tommy spoke, taking away the glass of whiskey he had previously been gulping from. Oliver frowned as he stared at his best friend. His face lolled momentarily, a side effect of drinking too much alcohol as he realised what had happened. He leaned against the bar for support, "It's my club, Tommy. I want it." He spoke, reaching for it when Tommy raised it high up in the air.

Oliver pouted as he finally sighed, knowing the battle was futile. He leaned his head against the bar, his friend gulping away the golden liquid meanwhile. "She is going to be back in my life." He retorted and Tommy simply shook his head, "She'll be back for the funeral. All she has to do is place the shares in your name and sign the contract. And voila! She is out of our lives again."

"That's the thing," Oliver said with a side smile, "She is always here." He said pointing at his head, "She is always here." He said pointing at the left side of his chest, right above his heart, "And now she'll be here." He said pointing at his eyes which reminded Tommy of those weird stares he saw in the movie before Oliver pointed in front of him. "I can even see her babbling right now. Being her cute little self." He said, his voice turning slurry at the end before leaned his head on the bar table.

Needless to say, he was drunk.

Oliver hadn't admitted this ever that he never moved on from Felicity. Despite the heartbreak that woman caused him, he never moved on from her. His family knew this, so did Tommy-but when he started dating Laurel, their perceptions changed.

The thought that maybe he finally had started to let go of her.

Clearly, they were wrong.

Oliver closed his eyes, the alcohol taking a toll as he dozed off. "She won't be ruining your life this time buddy."

Tommy Merlyn swore as he watched his brother.

He won't let her.

**xxx**

"What part of no don't you get mom?!" Felicity shouted, "I will not work with him. I hate him!" She spoke and her friends blanched. They had seen Felicity angry but this? This surpassed everything.

"Felicity, think about it baby. This can shape your life. You are capable of so much-" Donna was cut short by her daughter. An audible sigh echoed from the cell that was perched on the table as she knew what was about to come ahead.

"I don't want it!" She spoke, her voice firm. "I am going to go there and name the company after him. I'll talk to the board of directors if necessary, I am not working with them! Besides, being a CEO of such a big company ?! Nope, never."

"Felicity-"

"No, Courtney!" Felicity screamed at her. Her voice was hoarse, breaking off at one end, "You know what happened with them! You all know!" She screamed at her friends, "And you want me to work with him?! To run their company?! They'll chew me out alive! You already know how hard it is for me to go to dad's funeral for _one _day and you want me to stay there?!"

"Felicity, you should understand that we only want the best for you." Cisco spoke. It was weird, he was generally the funny one but here he was, trying to console her. "No, if you did, you would have asked me to stay away from that God damn place!"

She sat on the couch with a thump, cursing herself for feeling so vulnerable. Small tears collected in her eyes, fighting off the barriers that she created. "I don't want to go there," Her voice was a whisper, "I don't want to see him."

"Hey," Ray crouched down right in front of her. "We want the best for you, okay? I am not saying you're wrong. You are the vice president of my company for god sake, it is amazing. But being a CEO Felicity, it is different. You are in the front line. And that requires experience." Felicity opened her mouth to protest, or well-tried to, "If you accept this offer it will lead to a benchmark in your career. Do you remember Oliver's last words to you?" And Felicity closed her eyes, feeling the hurt inside of her.

Of course she remembered his last words. His name itself was a pang to her heart and to top it all, those words. They were etched brutally across her heart. It made her not believe in love. Because love? Love is painful as hell.

At this point everyone but Ray looked confused. They were aware of Felicity's past but they were certain details Felicity had like to keep it to herself because reminiscing them only brought pain. Only Ray knew-who was her friend before the Oliver scenario. They went to MIT together and since, had been best friends.

God knows what Felicity would have done without him.

"Prove him wrong then. Show him how far you have come without him. Robert considered you as his daughter. He left the company in your hands because he knew you were capable. Are you going to let his trust just crumble away?"

Felicity whimpered slightly. She silently contemplated the situation. With a small sigh, she got up. Ray following suit. Rubbing her damp cheeks she looked at the occupants in her house, "I need some time to think."

"You have all the time you want sweetheart. We'll be here." Her mother's soothing tone helped her calm down further as Felicity drifted towards her bedroom.

She needed some time alone.

**xxx**

_**Seven years ago**_

_Oliver Queen tore his lips off Laurel Lance who let out an audible groan at the loss of contact. The door slammed shut and Oliver's worst fears were confirmed at that point._

_Laurel's eyes widened as she stared at her boyfriend, "He is early." Oliver rolled his eyes, biting back a sarcastic comment._

"_No shit."_

_Yeah, he failed._

_Laurel shot him an amused smile, before she realised the intensity of the situation. Soft thumping echoed around what was a quiet house and Laurel knew what was happening, "Dad is coming!" Oliver looked around, his head moving like a lost rooster before starting to head towards the wooden closet._

_Laurel pulled back the hoodie that hung off behind his neck, "Not here." She spoke and Oliver knew she was referring to the incident that occurred the last time when Quentin caught him. He gulped, remembering the threat that still lingered in front of him, "Outside the window!"_

"_What?" Oliver didn't have the time to process as Laurel shoved him towards the window, which was really small now that Oliver noticed it. It reached his mid-torso. He was brutally shoved and he was about to glare at her when the footsteps drew closer. He held on to the sidewalls and jumped, stepping on to the parapet._

_He didn't anticipate that it would be so high._

_Okay, maybe he did know it would be high. But his brain had literally stopped functioning for that split second. He looked down, the window closing with a jerk and he knew Lance was inside his daughter's room._

"_The things I do for you Laurel," He muttered to himself, leaning against the wall, beside the now closed window. "You better make up for this." He said, as he walked across the rather narrow parapet, trying to figure out how to get down. He moved his hand against the white wall for support, catching a glimpse down again. _

_His eye caught something._

_The shiny diamond bracelet that Laurel wore hung off his sleeve and he pulled it off, eyeing it warily. _

_Someone else was doing that too._

"_Thief!" The sound wasn't that loud, but considering he was on the parapet, it did seem to burst his ears. His eyes looked around, suddenly realising the word._

"_Thief!" And then he looked at her. _

_She stood on the window that was just beside Laurel, on the other side however. While Oliver chose to walk towards the right, the girl had her face peeking out from the left side. "Me?" It was a sudden realisation that he probably did look like a thief._

_He was outside a window, holding a bracelet. _

"_Oh no no," He spoke, trying to talk to the girl who he wasn't able to see very clearly. Partially due to the blonde hair curtain and due to the rather dark night. "Thief!" Oliver's eyebrows spiked up as he tucked the bracelet in his back pocket, "Thief!" She was referring to him._

_Uhuh, she was about to get him in trouble. _

_Without thinking he started walking towards her. If Lance had heard her, he was sure that he had a one way trip to prison, "No!" He spoke instinctively and the girl backed in, promptly trying to shut the window. _

_Oliver luckily reached in time, holding the panes of the window in place. He had to make her quiet and he was three stories above ground. At this point, this girl was his only hope. The girl jerked hardly and Oliver looked at her. _

_Her blonde hair cascaded down in curls and her face was makeup free. That was the first thing that Oliver noticed. Being a 'playboy' as Thea eloquently quoted him to be, he had been with his fair share of girls. And nothing went unnoticed by his eyes. It was a second later she screamed again and one side of the window snapped shut and Oliver blanched, reaching for the other side, "Stop!"_

_Her eyes widened and Oliver finally realised they were deep pools of blue, "Let go! There is a police officer right next door!" She shouted at the top of her voice, hoping somehow he would hear her. Oliver groaned before pushing his palm against her lips, successfully silencing her._

"_You girls shout too much." Her eyes widened as Oliver tried to control his laughter. Even in this situation, something about her made him feel comfort. She was...homely and it gave him a sense of joy. "I am going to let go, okay?" He spoke softly, moving his feet closer to the window, "I am not a thief. I want you to listen to me." He ended and the girl nodded vigorously._

"_Liar," He smirked at her and the girls' eyebrows furrowed, "Don't scream." And he could see the conflict that was clearly visible in her eyes. The girl nodded and Oliver finally let go of her._

_And then she screamed._

_Now, Oliver didn't see that coming. His feet moved and his body shook with surprise. The single thing took and Oliver lost his balance. He was about to fall when she caught him._

_Her hand reached forwards to steady him and suddenly Oliver was jerked inside. He fell on the top of her both colliding with the floor with a force and he could see the girls' face recoil in pain as her head hit the rather hard floor. _

_And then she looked up. Now, Oliver never believed in fairy tales but this wasn't something he had experienced before. Is this usually how people meet? "Are you okay?" He spoke softly and the girls' head tilted towards one side momentarily as if analysing him. Oliver shot her a cocky smirk as if well aware of the fact that she was checking him out. His and her chest were touching and as he watched her eyes widen, he realised how beautiful they really were. _

_This girl was gorgeous._

_Unfortunately, he didn't have the time to contemplate the situation further._

_With a jerk she pushed him off her and it suddenly dawned on Oliver where he was. He didn't have the time to scrutinise his surroundings. The girl backed away towards the kitchen, hugging the shrug that covered her body. She scrambled towards the open kitchen and reached for a pan._

_Oliver tried to control his laughter as he got up, "Get out of here!" She spoke, her hands raised up in the air-the frying pan being waved as if a weapon, "I will not spare you!"_

_Oliver just stood at one end, laughing and the girl narrowed her eyes dangerously. "I swear to God I will scream and there is a detective who lives right next door." She spoke, "And it will hurt too." She said, trying to be menacing. _

"_You don't think I am a thief." Oliver declared simply and the girl frowned, "I saw you on the parapet with a friggin diamond bracelet in your hand."_

"_You don't think I am a thief." He spoke again, "There is a phone within your reach, you could have screamed more by now. But you didn't." He pointed out, "You don't think I am a thief."_

"_What?" She blubbered, biting her pale lip. "I know what I saw." She spoke, flinging the pan in his direction and Oliver moved, clearly not expecting that. "Are you crazy?!" He tried to shout as the girl did what exactly he was afraid of._

_She reached for the phone that was on the slab._

_And Oliver blinked before moving, "Don't! I am Oliver Queen!" He stated, wondering why he didn't say that before. He stood right in front of the girl who now hid the phone right behind her back._

_The girl scoffed, "Yeah, I am Kate Middleton. Listen Mr. Thief? Is that okay with you..does it offend you? But then again, why should I care? There is a thief in my apartment and I might die. Actually you just might murder me for babbling. Please don't murder me for babbling."_

_Oliver grinned, an amused smile on his lips. He was about to retort back when a sudden thump echoed and he found his eyes closing. The girl bit her lip, her pupils wide as she held the frying pan that she had just hit him with. "I have two frying pans," That is the last thing he heard before his head lolled and he found himself falling on her._

**xxx**

Oliver Queen woke up from his sleep with a jerk. His hands moved across the bed, his pupils still a tad bit dilated yet his mind now functioning well.

He groaned, moving sideways burying his face in the plush silk pillow.

He was dreaming about her again.

**xxx**

Ray Palmer leaned against his balcony. He stared right ahead, gazing at the night sky. Well, almost night sky. The sky was blue-violet, showing various colours. On usual occasions he would be dining with his wife outside, trying to enjoy the calm weather. But today's day had just been so hectic.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing?" It was his wife who spoke. She came and stood right beside him. Her hair was in a tight bun, a few brown strands escaping and highlighting her heart shaped face. Her brown eyes met his as she spoke, "Ray, we're sending her back there."

"For her own good, Court. Both of us know she is destined for better things and she needs to get over this fear too. Robert giving away thirty five percent and making her the CEO isn't a joke. He trusted her. I want to respect him, I want to respect _her._" He paused, "It is for her own benefit, but if she wants to back off-I'll happily agree to that too."

"But-"

"She has to stop being afraid. She can't live this way. She needs closure. She hasn't even seen _him _once." He spoke and his wife sighed. She knew a part of him wanted the best for him professionally and personally.

"When did the lawyer say to call?"

"Tomorrow morning. Apparently, it needs to be forwarded to the board of directors so they are prepared. If Felicity needs more time, I'll put a request forward." Courtney sighed, leaning her head against his arm, "I know why you want it Ray, but-"

"That bastard won't be destroying her, Court. She isn't weak. We'll be there. I've almost lost her once, it won't be happening again."

**xxx**

Felicity sighed as she stared at the beautiful scenery right in front of her. The Central Park was indeed very beautiful, the flowers blooming of in different directions-soft dew drops resting on them. A gradient of colours appearing before her.

Seemed like she was the only dull thing in there. Usually, when people needed to think they preferred some place quiet but it was something about the sounds of a child's laughter that warmed her heart and made her feel better.

"Hey," She didn't have the time to think further, her reverie being interrupted by Joe West. Felicity looked up and shot him a forced smile that she knew he would see past.

It was weird how when she had lost one family, she had gained another. Never had she thought in an unknown city she would receive so much of love and respect. I made her swell with delight but now, she couldn't even acknowledge that.

Old relationships had a way of reopening old wounds.

"I heard the news," He said softly, sitting beside her on the bench. A sudden gust of air hit them and Felicity pulled her blue coat closer to herself, moving her fingers to push her glasses against her nose, "Which one?" She said dryly and Joe shot her soft smile.

It wasn't pity. That was the first thing she noticed. No one among them had shown her pity, which was something she was grateful for. All did she see was comfort radiating of it. A small message that said they were here for you, which honestly warmed her heart.

Joe laughed lightly and Felicity found her lips curling up. "Why is everyone visiting me, today? What is this, Smoak meet?" She tried to be funny, trying to distract her mind. "We just want to be there for you." He said and her head leaned down.

She could feel the tears collecting in her eyes and god, did she hate it. She didn't want to be weak, she wasn't _weak. _"Of course you are not weak, Felicity. Now is the chance to show them."

Felicity blubbered, realising she had spoken rather than _just _thinking. "I don't know what to do," She admitted it to him.

Past can be painful and she knew at some point of time she had to face it. But was she ready to do so?

"I just-"The tears finally fell and Joe pulled her, "Come here." His voice was soft and soothing, "We just want the best for you Felicity."

"I just-I just don't know if I'll be able to face him. This is so weird because rather than running a billionaire's company, I am more afraid of running it with him." She spoke, "You know how to run a company, Felicity. You and Palmer have been running it for years and as for facing him, you said it yourself. You are strong. He-They are your past and you have let go of it." He said and Felicity nodded, "Running away from your difficulties, only make it bigger. And you would have to face it at some point." He said, "Don't you want to see _him_?"

"I don't have the strength." She said before pulling herself off him. She looked up, taking her glasses out and then rubbing her eyes with her palms. She wiped off the water from the glass with the hem of her coat.

"You were given this life because you were strong enough to live it." He declared and Felicity's mind wondered, "If you would have given something like this to Iris, would you want her to do it?"

Joe's teeth flashed as he tipped his hat a little, "I would have made all the decisions thinking about my children. I would have want her to do it, but ultimately it all comes down to them."

"Listen to others, Felicity. But do what your heart says." He gave off his final verdict before standing up. He leaned down, kissing her head and Felicity's eyes closed before she sighed, "You know where to find me." He smiled and Felicity looked up and nodded, "Thank you."

"Anytime." His response was short of much words but it summed up his emotion.

Felicity stood up, taking off her glasses. She placed her palms on her eyes and took a deep breath.

_Listen to others Felicity, but do what your heart says._

_You were given this life because you were strong enough to live it._

She had a decision to make.

**xxx**

**Word Count : 4651**

**Whoosh, that was long. Honestly, I didn't think it'll be this long. Like, this is 10 MS-Word pages. Anyways, I was happy writing it. So it wasn't that much of a problem.**

**So, Thea/Roy would be the couple in this story. They won by a pretty large margin. Haha :p**

**New thing,**

**Snowbarry or WestAllen? I know in this story it is westallen but when I watch the Flash, I'm like caught in between the two.**

**So, who do you ship?**

**MAIN THING :**

**This is coming off quite late, right? But did you like the chapter. Finally a glimpse of their past. **

**The dream was from Oliver's point of view, so I couldn't have written further. But do read the next chapter for more stuff**

**Thank you so so much for this amazing support :D**

**Signing out, **

**Fanfics4you**


	4. Chapter Three : Home Sweet Home

**Hey, how's everyone? So, I have a good news. My exams are over..wohoo! I have one on 30****th**** Dec but that I suppose is pretty far off at the moment.**

**Finally though. I am free :D**

**So, is anyone alive out there after 3x09. I mean holy mackerel! I know Oliver will come back but his death was just so tragic and his last freaking thought being felicity smoak-**

***Cries in a corner* "Come back." **

**And I am so sure that we will hear the line, "I didn't get to say it back." From Felicity and that just breaks my heart in two.**

**My poor baby :/**

**But the feels though! I mean-olicity endgame, bitches.**

**/**

**Now, many people asked me what I think about Laurel Lance **

**/ When I said I liked her, I might have exaggerated a tad bit. To be very frank, I tolerate her. They are so many scenes (mind it, Oliver is usually absent) that are really good though due to her past track record, I usually don't enjoy most of them. Still they are tolerable but with Oliver *gags* she is just eh. **

**I can't even tolerate her then. The guy slept with your sister and it takes you one moment to jump in his bed. My poor Tommy. I still haven't forgiven her for that. I know, she has suffered so much-and mind it, I do sympathize to some extent, what I don't understand is how she is willing to go back to him.**

**So, yeah. My views are sorta complicated. Sometimes she is tolerable but rest of the times, nope. **

**Like I said, Oliver brings out the worst and yeah, most of the time I tolerate her. Period.**

**The writers need to give her a good storyline. **

**I hope they do cuz I feel really guilty that I don't even like her good scenes and SHE IS a good person. I hope my perception changes later on.**

**I hope they nourish her well.**

**/ Now, in this story however. She will stick to her own character and we do have Merlance. **

**/ Would it mean if say I mentally whooped when Laurel didn't get a goodbye and she had what-small scenes in 3x09?**

**I know I should feel bad for her, but I don't.**

**/**

**Is it over?**

**Yup.**

**Still here?**

**Yup.**

***Throws forehead kiss pics.***

**PS Who all saw the light hitting Oliver when he thought of Felicity? I swear these writers**

**PPS Who like Laurel's Black Canary dress? (Personally, I HATE the black lipstick rest is a go go!) I miss Sara though.**

**/**

**I wanted to thank each and everyone one of you for reviews and I would have wrote thank yous too! It's just that I am out of time. I have to go and study and it's like two am here and I am pretty sure I am not allowed to be on the laptop at this point of time.**

**I WOULD SAY THANK TO YOU ALL! LIKE EIGHTY TWO! SHIT GUYS, I LOVE YOU! THANK THANK THANK YOU! *SENDS FLYING KISSES* **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**/ ALSO, PLEASE IGNORE THE TYPOS AT THIS POINT. I HAVEN'T PROOF READ IT. LIKE I SAID IT'S LATE. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. WILL SEE TO IT SOON :D**

**ANYONE UP FOR BETAEING?**

**THANK YOU XX **

**ALL ABOARD?**

**HERE WE GO.**

**WORD COUNT : 5458 (14 WORD PAGES) [ IT'S GETTING BIGGER..EEP!]**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the plot.**

_**Best way to not get your heart broken,**_

_**Is to pretend you don't have one – Charlie Sheen.**_

**Chapter Three : Home Sweet Home**

Felicity took a deep breath as she rested her head against the cold window. It had been two hectic days and lack of sleep wasn't helping her much. She mentally thanked her beauty gods for the creation of concealer but unfortunately, they couldn't conceal the fatigue that flashed through her eyes.

Slight movement jolted her from her light sleep as she turned. Courtney flashed her a sheepish smile as she tried to get comfortable in the airplane seat. Felicity shook her head lightly, shrugging it off. "Sleep," Courtney mumbled to her friend who shot her a thankful smile before resuming her previous position.

Airplane.

A plane that led them straight to Starling City. Felicity still couldn't believe she was getting ahead with it. She wasn't just attending the funeral, she was willing to stay there. To actually go ahead and fulfil Robert Queen's last wish.

Frankly, Felicity had wanted to do what the eldest Queen had wanted her to do. But the lingering factor that laid in between her and his dreams were his family, _her _formal family. She knew the right choice but she just had a hard time accepting, making it. Working as CEO was something she was willing to do for the only father figure in her life, but willing to work with him.

She didn't even want to see him.

There was a time Felicity had loved him deeply but now she loathed him. Loathe, it was a word that probably has a heavier meaning than hate itself. Felicity never considered herself to be the person who was capable of loathe but as the saying goes, the person who can love you the most is capable of hating you the most as well.

A small part of Felicity was still in denial. A pat she was refusing to acknowledge no matter what. Over the past three years she had created this wall, a wall she wasn't letting anyone get through. A part of her afraid that she might turn vulnerable again in front of him. They was no one to guide her now too. She wasn't stupid. Robert Queen loved the two together and this might as well be his last effort to get them together.

She was afraid that just might happen. Love was something in life that Felicity didn't expect but then when it hit her she was the happiest girl on this planet. Life was something she didn't expect either. She knew it wasn't working out between the two-but it was him who gave the ultimatum. She was willing to fight.

It was weird, how he was willing to fight for everything but her.

Yet, she was vulnerable when it came to him. Afraid she might get out of that small world she had created for herself, she had secured for herself. Her fingers curled around the seat as she thought about the upcoming event.

Felicity Smoak wasn't a weak woman. But Felicity Queen had always been a love sick fool and now she was buried somewhere deep inside. She was afraid that might just make an appearance once again.

And most of all, she was afraid of seeing _him. _They are certain things in life you can't get past and they are some things you just don't want to get past, afraid that letting go of it would be an insult to the memory, an insult to him.

Ah, life simply sucks.

"Stop thinking so much," Ray spoke and Felicity snapped her eyes open, one eyebrow rising up. "I am not thinking." She declared looking past Courtney who was sitting in between the two.

She was _musing._

"You have the frown." Ray declared and Felicity laughed lightly. Ray narrowed his eyes, creases appearing on his forehead. "Nope, I didn't." Felicity retorted, somehow grateful for the distraction.

"You did-"

"You two are acting like kids," Courtney spoke, her head leaning against on the head rest, her eyes snapped open revealing brown irises, "Your _husband_ is acting like a kid."

Courtney opened her mouth to talk when the comms went off prompting that they were just about to land in Starling City. She whacked her husband in one single second who looked at her as if she had just grown two heads, "I told you to go via train. We reached in an hour! I-all of us needed some sleep," She spoke rationally as Ray rolled his eyes, "We'll get enough sleep in the hotel room." He spoke, "You and me both know the first thing you do is go look for a Jacuzzi and when you do find one, you sleep in it!"

Felicity tried to control the laughter that was ready to escape her lips any second. The Palmer couple shared a knowing look, a small victorious smile gracing their faces. However, it was short lived when the wheels of the vehicle hit the runway and Felicity closed her eyes, her hands tightening on the seats.

Exactly thirty seven seconds later, she took a deep breath.

She was here.

**xxx**

Courtney took a right turn after telling Felicity that she needed to go to the Ladies room. She didn't expect her to come and that is exactly what happened. Felicity was nervous, it was totally obvious and at this point she wanted some time alone.

She saw her husband moving towards them, their luggage being carried by him. In usual situation, he might as well have the cart but right now he didn't need one. They had just brought a few days clothes. Rather than a day, they were ready to stay for a few, allowing Felicity to settle in for a little while. She knew it would be tough and they were willing to stay in here. She considered the option of a moving truck being loaded with Felicity's goods so that she can shift, but Felicity refused to idea-claiming it was too early. She just needed to settle first. To get accustomed that she needed to stay here for quite a while.

A while.

After long persuasion and contemplating her decisions, Felicity had come to a decision which Courtney agreed and respected deeply. She indeed had made the right choice. Felicity had agreed to stay in Starling City and to be the CEO of Queen Consolidated. She was proud of her. She had chosen to put her past behind and actually fulfil Robert's last wishes.

Felicity had made it clear that she would stay in Starling city for a few months only though. Courtney knew she wanted to escape this place as soon as possible and she was okay with it. Felicity had agreed to be the CEO, helping it reach success and finally a stable position before handing it over to Oliver.

She gets her experience and Robert's last wish would come true.

Courtney sighed as she stared at her husband and Felicity. She won't lie. Initially, she had felt threatened by Felicity. In the end, who wouldn't? But then she met her and she realised that there was no one who was happier that Felicity when it came to Ray's happiness. They were like best friends-in one sense, siblings. And she was grateful of meeting her. At this point, she was one of her best friends. Four years ago, she had met one of her best friends and her soulmate-and she couldn't be more grateful for it. She knew Felicity needed some time alone and Ray could get through her.

She should be envious in one sense but she wasn't. She knew about their relationship and she had seen Felicity with Oliver. She was just in the initial stages of her relationship with Ray then and had caught herself wishing for a relationship like that. She never officially met Oliver. He might not even know who she was but she has seen the couple from far off, had seen Felicity talking about him and they couldn't be more in love. If she had any doubt left about Felicity and Ray, it was all washed away.

And now she was here back in Starling City.

Apparently to fulfill Robert's last wishes.

She chuckled to herself, if they only knew what his wishes were. Maybe Ray can't see it, being the overprotective best friend, maybe others can't see it but Courtney knew. Fate is amazing, two people who are meant to be would always find their way back. She knew them, she had seen their love-and she disliked Oliver for what had gone through them but she still believed that it was one big misunderstanding. The guy worshipped the ground she walked on and then, suddenly it was all gone. A clap resonates because of two hands and it was misunderstandings on both their parts. She had seen Felicity being miserable and believed that Oliver was the same.

Belief.

It was what run the world. She really hoped she wasn't wrong about Oliver. She really hoped Robert's last wish came true.

She really hoped they would find their way back to each other.

**xxx**

Ray neared Felicity as he picked up the bag, hanging it off his shoulder. He let out a small grunt as he hung it and Felicity's eyebrow rose up, "Someone is getting old."

"FYI," Ray sounded amused, "I am just two years older than you." And Felicity laughed, "Keyword being older." Ray narrowed his eyes before smiling lightly, happy to see her happy.

Felicity's eyes dropped towards the watch she was wearing, the hands moving to show that it was six pm in the evening. The funeral was eleven am tomorrow which meant Felicity had enough time to catch a good sleep.

If she could sleep.

"So, ready for this?" Ray snapped her out of her reverie. He wasn't tapping his feet which was apparently his habit to show impatience and Felicity's mind ran a thousand miles, "She deliberately left you with me, didn't she?"

Ray grinned, "Took you long enough to find out. You are losing your charm, Fee." He said and Felicity just shook her head, leaning on her left leg. In normal situations, she would have loved to sit. But after sitting for two hours, she was simply tired of _sitting. _"Say your piece Ray," She spoke simply, "Don't wait for me." She added.

Ray sighed. He bit his lip before opening his mouth, "You okay?" His voice was soft and Felicity hummed, "It's just a few months, Ray. I'll be fine." She reassured him and suddenly Ray felt like the roles had been switched. He expected her to be somewhat nervous right now, but she again proved that she was strong.

That was what Ray something had always acknowledged about. They are moments where Felicity Smoak could break down and cry like a baby, moments where she will feel vulnerable but in the end, she stood strong. She was a women who would do anything for the ones they love and has the strength to endure anything in this world.

"I am proud of you, you know?" He said casually, flinging his arm across her shoulder and Felicity grinned, "I know you are." She said and Ray was grateful the smile wasn't forced.

"Missed me?" Courtney spoke as she joined the duo. "Nope," Ray answered, laughing lightly as his wife whacked his arm. He pulled away from Felicity as he said, "Come on, I asked the hotel people to pick us up from Gate number five,"

The girls looked at each other before Courtney started walking off.

"Starling City," The blonde whispered as she moved behind her own trolley, unlike Ray she chose to put her stuff on a movable cart. Her hands clenched tightly around the steel rod, "Here we go."

**xxx**

"Where the hell is she?" Oliver whispered to himself as he stood outside the airport. Oliver frowned, maybe he was at the wrong place? He looked up again-his eyes flickering to the sign that said gate number five.

His hands clenched on the white board that said her name. He looked around, his eyes trying to catch every oncoming passenger.

"Oliver."

He froze as he heard her voice. His head moved towards the right trying to catch the source of the voice. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the female trot towards him, "Grammy."

The woman gave him a warm smile as she moved forward and hugged the guy. Oliver had lean downwards, hugging her tightly. She gave him a warm hug, rubbing his back and Oliver was suddenly transferred back to his childhood. He leaned in her embrace and suddenly, his eyes closed. He had cried for his father, he had and he had vowed he'd remain strong too.

But now, in her embrace he just wanted to bawl like a child who had lost his father. "Shh," His grandmother whispered and her voice was on the verge of breaking. Oliver was forgetting that she had lost her son too. And he regretted not informing her earlier. They wanted to talk to her in person-losing a child is painful. But before they could actually think about it, the news had been released.

But she understood.

His grandmother always understood. She was one of the best women Oliver knew of and she was heart-warming and in every sense, beautiful. She lived in a small farm house in Starling City only, secluded in one corner. She had been off to London when the demise happened, helping a friend with her granddaughter's marriage when the news reached her. Oliver had expected her to scream at Moira or at him for that matter for hiding the truth and she did. She screamed that she wasn't able to say her goodbyes, to visit her son one last time. It had been an awful three days where she refused to talk to any of them before she reached a conclusion, whispering that she understood their point of view. If she had been there-she would have done the same. His death was a surprise. It was a cardiac arrest that made people precautionary about his health, not leading to his demise. They didn't want her to worry but she made them realise it was wrong too, she is a mother after all. But she understood and she was ready to play the motherly role despite everything that she had endured herself. First she lost her husband and then her son but yet, here she was looking out for others.

She was a grandmother.

She pulled away and Oliver could see traces of tears in her brown eyes. Her hair was pure white and her skin was crinkled but yet it seemed to enhance her personality rather than making it fade away. "I'm here." She whispered softly and he nodded, "I'm glad." He said with a small smile.

He thought momentarily before speaking, "I'm sorry." He said and her eyes conflicted before she shook her head, "We'll talk at home, okay? Now take me to the castle!" She said and Oliver grinned. "The car is right there," He said as Diggle who was standing near the vehicle started walking towards them. Oliver shot him a smile and moved his palm, gesturing him to stop. "Go," He told his Grammy, "I'll be right there." He said, reaching for her luggage. He knew John was about to help him with the luggage and he didn't like that fact-he was never a worker, always a friend and he wasn't obligated to this. It was his job, yes-but Oliver hated making him do things that landed their friendship in an uncomfortable position. They were equals, nothing more-nothing less. Besides, he was the head of security-he didn't need to be with Oliver, he just wanted to be there and Oliver wouldn't demean it for him.

"Fee!" Oliver's head turned as his eyebrows hiked up. He narrowed his eyes, his heart thudding-was it-

"Oliver!" Oliver's head whipped as Diggle called him. He shot him his trademark look and Oliver sighed. He clutched the bag hanging of his shoulder and gripped the handle on the other bag, ready to drag it across the street when his eyes unknowingly flickered towards the source of the voice.

He could see a brunette pushing a woman inside the car. Small blonde tendrils of the said woman were visible and Oliver shook his head. She being here wasn't possible-someone would have told him.

He would have known.

"Coming!"

**xxx**

Felicity immediately pushed past Courtney, her head lolling out. Her eyes scrunched behind the spectacles as she looked towards her right, "Oliver?" She found herself mumbling and she would have had the time to contemplate, only she was shoved by Courtney who was telling her to get off her. She moved inside, mumbling a quiet apology before her eyes moved outside the window, "He can't be here."

"You okay?" Courtney asked her and she nodded, "Just tired, I guess." Courtney shot her a smile before reaching for her bag that hung off her shoulder, "Here." She said and Felicity looked down, her eyes catching the fortune cookie that she was offering, "I borrowed some from the airport."

"_Stole."_ Ray mumbled from the front seat and Courtney flung two in his direction which hit him directly in the face, "They were tempting and the shopkeeper gave them to me willingly!"

"Did you flirt with them?" And Felicity tried to contain her smirk when she heard the jealous tinge in his tone. Courtney shot her a look and it was clear she had won the battle, "I have a weakness for sweet things."

"You have a weakness for everything-seriously, Court-"

Felicity chose to ignore the banter as the car started moving-breaking to cookie in two she pulled out the strip of paper.

Shrugging off the biscuit crumbs that covered the strip, she narrowed her eyes to read the small black text.

"_You'll meet your soul mate soon. "_

Felicity blinked; talk about clichés. She won't admit that her thoughts flickered back to Oliver. No, his chapter was closed. He won't be creeping back in her life.

Not now.

Not ever.

**xxx**

Sleep was a bitch.

That was the conclusion that Felicity had reached at. Her eyes moved, looking at the ceiling that she was sure she knew very well. She remembered when she was a kid-her mother made her chant numbers from one to hundred and instead she chanted the names of all the hardwares she was aware. Yup, she was an A-class nerd, yet the formula did work. She found herself sleeping by the time she reached external peripheral devices. But yet, over here nothing worked.

He occupied her thoughts.

Which made Felicity hate him more. Why the hell was she so vulnerable when it came to him? She made one last attempt at sleeping, knowing she needed energy to face everyone tomorrow but to no avail. Her sigh echoed across the large room and she looked at the large television that was before her.

She had made up her mind.

She would search through the recordings like she always does and hopefully come across a good film. Her eyes skidded towards the white menu card before she picked it up. She sighed and looked for her favourite ice cream.

Aha, mint chocolate chip!

Her blue coloured nails skidded across the white phone before she was hit with reality. The nail pain was worn off, showing off the clear nails and it seemed like Felicity had a stroke.

What was she doing?

A person she had considered like a father had died. It was like _him. _She was surprised how come she didn't compare the two in her head but now that she did, her heart broke in two. People in her life were meant to go away, weren't they?

He too had left her.

She curled herself in a small ball. No one would have guessed that a second ago, she was okay. This is what happens with all the girls, right?

Overthinking.

Her mind moved at a superfast speed and her heart hurt. How can she forget him that easily? Wasn't he memorable enough? He was the only father figure she ever had. He was the one who danced with her at the wedding when she felt sad for not having a father daughter dance. He called her to check on her. He could have supported his son-but he supported her.

He even encouraged her to talk to him.

This was one thing he was wrong at though. It could _never _work out between the two. Small tears leaked down her cheeks as she leaned her head against her knees, her cheeks wet and blotchy. She tried to as quiet as possible, hoping that Ray and Courtney hadn't heard her. They needed some time alone. She closed her eyes, trying to block everything.

Trying to block him.

Now that she thought about it, it would be the last time she will get to see her dad. Would he kick her off? Because Felicity sure as hell won't let Oliver do anything to her. She was here to fulfil her dad's last wish and she would make sure it happens-even if it meant going against him.

She hoped the Queen family won't cause her any problem. She moved her head, wiping her hands across her cheeks. Her eyes landed on the magazines that was resting on the other side table. She wondered how her gaze didn't land up there before.

He was on the cover.

So was Robert Queen.

The lines read, "The world says goodbye to a Legend."

That was all he was-a legend.

They say grief has various stages. The first one being denial and isolation. Something inside of you breaks every time you think of that one person who left you. It may be your husband or your father. You couldn't help but feel your heart throb in pain when you think about them. And then comes in-

Anger.

Felicity had accepted that Oliver had left her but now her dad was gone and she found herself in the same position she was in three years ago. Only crying for her father instead of the love of her life.

Love of her life.

She wanted to laugh.

In anger, she flung the magazine hard-it landing on the floor with thump. He was gone. Her father was gone.

And his asshole of a son is someone she would have to meet tomorrow.

She gritted her teeth, tears leaking off her cheeks, "I hate him." She murmured, "Why me?" She found herself questioning, her eyes back to the ceiling as if trying to talk to God.

Why me?

Isn't that the question everyone asks? Why did this happen to her but not anyone else? Why is it that she gets to face the wrath of the Queen family and she didn't even do anything-there are always questions roaming in everyone's head. She found herself in the same crossroads she was in three years ago.

But she was done.

She would be damn if she let anything break her again. In order to not to get your heart broken-it is better not to reveal it. She wouldn't let him win.

She wouldn't let anyone break her. She was done being a mess. She had shaped a life for herself in three years. A life her father would have been proud of. Was proud of and she wouldn't lose it. She would fulfil her father's last wishes and stand firm.

She wouldn't let him win.

Not this time.

The blonde curled up in her bed further, small sobs turning into whimpers as she tried to control it. She was done being weak. Her hand wiped away the tears as she laid on her bed, closing her eyes.

Hoping for a good sleep.

Hoping for some strength.

The magazine laid on the carpeted floor. The sharp grey colour background contrasting with the white carpet that covered the floor. Robert Queen was etched across the cover, sitting on a chair like the king he is. Behind him stood Oliver Queen who much like his father was dressed in a black suit, his hand resting on his shoulder. The picture depicting money, power and their relationship.

The Queens.

The most influential family in Starling City.

**xxx**

_**Seven years ago.**_

_The Queens._

_The most influential family of Starling City._

_Oliver Queen, her ass._

_She wanted to scoff when he told her that. Seriously, couldn't people come up with good names? Like anyone would believe him. He was a thief. Honestly, Felicity would have let go of him if he had not jumped into her house. She was scared shitless when that happened._

_Her eyes eyed him._

_And attracted too. Now Felicity wanted to whack herself in the head. Was she seriously having a stroke of Stockholm's syndrome? What is this-some sort of fairy tale?_

_Her mind was moving tangentially again. She bit her lip, finally looking at the man who was lying on her kitchen floor._

_Holy shit, there was man lying on her kitchen floor._

_She moved her leg, hitting him in the bicep with it-albeit lightly. On getting no response, she breathed a sigh of relief. Now maybe she should try and talk to her neighbours. One of them happens to be a detective too._

_She would be creepy though, since she knew beforehand he was a detective._

_Plus, she was sure she was going to freak them out. Hey, hello. I am your new neighbour and I have a thief who is unconscious in my apartment. _

_Wait, wait-backtrack._

_He was unconscious only, right? What if he was dead? She eyed him carefully-trying to avoid the lining on his shirt that was exposed due to his front torso being in contact with the cold floor. His chest heaved lightly._

_Oh, so he was alive. _

_Felicity took a deep breath._

_She clutched her shrug, ready to go outside and consequently lead her social life to a drain. She bet Ray would laugh at her now. Well, scream at her first for not running away from a thief would definitely be first though._

_She tried to open her door but something on the doorstep caught her eye. Throughout the day she had been busy analysing her new apartment that she didn't realise that her newspaper was lying in a mess beside the door. Tomorrow will be her first day at Queen Consolidated to top it all, plus she will meet Robert Queen-talk about nerves._

_It gets to her, yeah._

_She moved trying to put the paper away when she read the headline._

"_The Queen and the Merlyn merger. The two industries at its rise."_

_Her eyes landed on the two family pictures, trying to capture the look of her new boss. She looked at the Queen family before she shoved the paper away, ready to ask her neighbours for help._

_When-_

_Her eyes widened, pulling the paper towards her again._

_Oliver Queen._

_He was Oliver Queen. The guy who happened to be in the headlines of Starling City was in her apartment, "Uhoh." She mumbled, her eyes full blown as if small planets popping out._

_There goes her career._

_Thank you for nothing, MIT._

**xxx**

_When he woke up, Felicity was nervous. Who wouldn't be? She moved the glass of water that she placed for him on the side table. _

_Yup, he was in her bed._

_She cringed when she thought of that._

"_What?"_

_Okay, maybe she had spoken it out too._

"_You're awake." She chose to avoid the topic, knowing she would land herself in a deeper hole and besides, his voice was hoarse as he clutched his head. He was hurt._

_A small part of Felicity was proud too. She can defend herself now that she thought about it._

_His hand took away the glass that she held. She placed her finger at the base as Oliver gulped down the liquid. On drinking half the liquid, he hit his head against the pillow. "Where am I?"_

_Great. She gulped. Did he lose his memory? Oh hell-_

"_You!" His voice was sharp._

_Well, he clearly hadn't lost his memory._

"_I'm sorry!" She spoke instantly, "I thought you were a thief but you are well..Oliver Queen." The last part came out a whisper._

"_I told you! You hit me with a frying pan!" He spoke. Felicity expected him to be harsh, but ironically he wasn't. Weren't rich people supposed to be rude? _

_Not that she was complaining._

"_I know, I am sorry!" She pleaded, trying not to disclose that because of him her career was in jeopardy._

_Or maybe he could use his power to chuck her out of the city._

"_I won't do anything like that," He said, his voice firm and Felicity looked at him, realising she had spoken her word out loud. He was now leaning against the bed, cringing again and again from the pain._

_Felicity wandered off to get an ice pack. She bit her lip as she thought about him. Oliver Queen or not. He was a stranger and yet, she didn't have a problem with him inside her house._

_Well, to be fair-it was his fault._

_She offered him an ice pack before resuming her position beside him. "What were you doing outside?" She asked, her eyebrow risen up and Oliver shot her an annoyed look, "My girlfriend's father who happens to be the detective you were talking about had arrived home. She kicked me out through the window. It was her bracelet you saw."_

"_Oh."_

_So much vocabulary for a scholarship student though._

"_Oh? You hit my friggin head!"_

_Felicity suddenly regained her voice, "You were in a questionable state! Beside, why did you run towards me?"_

"_Because you were screaming so loudly and I was three storeys above, you were my only hope."_

_Felicity sighed, breaking the small silence, "Listen, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have hit you with a frying pan."_

"_It's alright." Oliver clarified, "It was my fault. You know..with the bracelet and hand," He paused, "No one would have believed me. Besides, I should be thanking you for not calling the police. Wait-how did you know that I am Oliver Queen?"_

_Felicity brought the newspaper in front of her, "This." She told, showing him the picture, "I had almost gone to meet the detective. I swear my social life would have ended right there." She laughed before putting the newspaper down._

"_Really? I was pretty sure my life would have ended right there." Oliver retorted, "He hates my guts."_

"_Are you that bad?" Felicity's eyebrow rose and Oliver rolled his eyes, "My past track record hasn't been the best."_

"_Let me guess, drunk and cops?" She mused and Oliver looked at her questioningly, "How did you know?"_

"_I have gone down the same route my friend." She laughed and Oliver chuckled._

_You are not from here, are you?"_

"_Nope, Las Vegas." She said, "I just knew a few things about your family, nothing special. Like how you are a family of four and practically the king of Starling City which sound funny when you think about it because you are Queens who are Kings. Not that a king is superior to a Queen. I mean in your case there is no king so you don't have-"_

_He laughed._

_Oliver whole heartedly laughed and Felicity's eyebrow quirked before she giggled too. His teeth was on show and he chuckled deeply, completely amused yet stunned by this girl. His pain was forgotten as he talked to her. She was...genuine._

_A second later, awkward silence ensued, Oliver being lost in thoughts. Should she say something? Felicity had always hated silence though it was better than her babbling incoherent stuff._

"_Thanks," And Felicity looked surprised as Oliver continued, "You know for everything." He said and Felicity smiled softly, "I am glad you didn't call the police."_

"_So am I," She laughed, "Although I would have preferred this being cleared earlier. I wouldn't have to drag you here. You are really heavy," She laughed before she turned her head, "Is that really all muscle?"_

_Oliver laughed. This girl was refreshing. He should have been angry, well at least a tad bit-but he wasn't. In normal situations, girls would have tried to hog him by now and a small part of him knew he would have let them._

_But she didn't._

_Instead, she laughed with him. And this made Oliver laugh more. Being a son of a multibillionaire, he was used to showing a fake smile to others. Behind close doors however, the situation was different. This felt the same the way._

_Weird._

"_What is your name again?"_

_Her eyes twinkled as she smiled at him. Oliver tried hard not to grin back as her rosy cheeks puffed up while her lips curved, "Felicity Smoak."_

_Felicity Smoak._

_He sure as hell would remember this girl._

_xxx_

**SO THERE WE GO! YOU KNOW ABOUT THEIR FIRST MEET AND OLICITY REUNION SOON! LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW AND TELL!**

**WHAT ABOUT THE RAYLICITY TAKE?**

**AND OLICITY FIRST MEET?**

**REVIEW, PLS? *PUPPY DOG EYES***

**IMP :**

**SO, I REALLY HOPE WE CAN REACH 100 REVIEWS NOW AND IF WE DO. I SWEAR I WOULD SEND A THANK YOU PM TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SINCE THE BEGINNING PLUS A SLIGHT PREVIEW OF THE OLICITY REUNION.**

**100 IS A BIG MARK AFTER ALL**

**I AM SORRY I WASN'T ABLE TO GIVE CREDITS TO EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU THIS TIME, I'LL PROMISE TO DO THAT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! :***

**I LOVE YOU ALL**

**SIGNING OUT,**

**FANFICS4YOU**


End file.
